Buscando un dueño descuidado
by Yui Aishimasu-Hiro
Summary: Karin no era la amabilidad hecha persona, ni tampoco amante de los animales en general. Sin embargo, ese perro no dejaba de seguirla y perseguirla. ¿De verdad el dueño era un rockero loco? Por la apariencia del perro, no lo imaginaba de otra manera. •TachiKarin• Shortfic.
**Dısçlaıмєя Applıєd**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Perro Perdido**

Karin no era la amabilidad hecha persona, ni tampoco amante de los animales en general. No es que los odiara, o les disgustaran, solo no le atraían ni le provocaban suspiros la supuesta ¨adorabilidad¨ de las mascotas más comunes, ni tampoco las más exóticas.

Así que, normalmente, no era de las que se quedaban embelesadas cuando veía gatos callejeros pasarle cerca de las piernas, o perros siendo paseados por sus amos. Era como cuando uno le ladraba. Solo pasaba de largo y a lo suyo, sin problema alguno.

Sin embargo, ese perro no dejaba de seguirla y perseguirla.

Se trataba de un rechoncho bulldog, con la típica mancha color marrón alrededor del ojo, las orejas caídas y una cola corta que era común en esa raza. Incluso su rostro lucía apático y hasta triste, como era normal que se viera por su gran mandíbula babeante.

Karin no entendía qué tenía el mentado perro para andarla siguiendo, pues no recordaba haber hecho alguna cosa para caerle bien y que estuviera enamorado a primera vista, de ella, como su nueva ama. Pero el perro quiso demostrar lo contrario al ir detrás suyo, durante dos manzanas completas. Lo malo es que Karin ni sabía de dónde es que había salido, porque estaba lejos del parque que era el lugar donde sabía que usualmente la gente sacaba a pasear a los perros.

Le gritó varias veces que se fuera, incluso volteó con una pequeña piedra en la mano estirando el brazo en un intento de lanzamiento, aunque no lanzaría nada pero creía que la mascota, de tan descuidado dueño, sí lo creería. Y el perro lo creyó, mas no se alejó demasiado y volvió a seguirla en cuanto Karin se dio la vuelta para apresurarse e ingresar a la escuela. Pensó que con eso, el perro dejaría de reconocerla entre tantos estudiantes que había reunidos en la entrada.

¡Qué equivocada estaba! Durante el receso, el bulldog logró colarse sin ser muy visto. Unos cuantos alumnos lo vieron, pero para suerte del animal, inspiraba bastante miedo, con su gran bocaza, como para que esos niños de Primer año de Secundaria se atrevieran a acercarse a él. Dos chicas que lo vieron, por otro lado, salieron corriendo al menor movimiento de acercarse que hizo el animal.

Y en la mente del canino, solo había algo que lo mantenía buscando a cierta persona: ¡Es que el aroma del obento que cargaba la chica, le recordaban a aquellos que preparaba su amo!

 **OoOoOoO**

Karin dejó su maleta a un costado, se acomodó en el piso vacío de la azotea y puso entre su regazo aquella caja plástica que contenía el almuerzo que Yuzu especialmente preparó para ella.

Su hermana era la mejor, que hasta el día que más ajetreado tenía, había logrado prepararle el almuerzo a tiempo. Le había dicho al maestro, e incluso le hicieron una justificación médica falsa, de que la menor de los Kurosaki faltaba por problema de salud. Una mentira blanca, ya que Yuzu no haría nada malo que hacían los demás con costumbre de huir de clases. En realidad, la otra Kurosaki había faltado debido a que había ido a visitar a su hermano que ahora vivía en la Sociedad de Almas.

Yuzu extrañaba demasiado a Ichigo y siempre aprovechaba la menor oportunidad para ir a verlo, a diferencia de Karin que iba solamente las ocasiones en que también iba su padre.

Trató de alejar las ideas, de su mente, quitando la tapa de la caja con dibujos de conejos danzarines. En ese instante el exquisito aroma salió, para alardear que había alguien con madera de futura chef profesional, en la casa Kurosaki.

Mas, el aroma no lo único en invadir la azotea. También la tomó de sorpresa un ruido similar a una estampida.

Cuando miró a la puerta, vio entrar a toda marcha al perro que la estaba siguiendo hacía horas. Por fortuna, el perro se detuvo antes de estrellarse con ella. Al parecer estaba bien entrenado, al menos en eso de saber frenar a tiempo.

Lo miró con molestia, comprendiendo por fin por qué diablos la había perseguido en aquel momento. Sin embargo, esos grandes ojos y esa sonrisa de idiota no harían que cayera. Comenzó a comer tranquilamente, ignorando al canino que comenzaba a dar ladridos de lástima.

—¿No tienes un dueño a quién molestar? —le dijo, al quinto gemido de pena. El perro se acercó unos pasos, ladeó la cabeza y así se quedó. Karin se percató que tenía un collar y ya se imaginaba a un fan del rock como dueño del perro, debido a esas púas que traía. Con cuidado, decidió echarle una ojeada a la placa.

 **¡Hola! Mi nombre es Gokutora Tachibana.**

—Así que te llamas Gokutora, ¿eh? —preguntó. El perro dio un ladrido para asentir, aunque no dejaba de ver el obento le había prestado atención—. Gokutora —reconocía que ese no era un mal nombre, le gustaba como sonaba. Siguió leyendo.

 **Si me pierdo, por favor contacta con...** Sí, allí estaba el teléfono celular del descuidado fan del rock —o de la magia negra. ¡A saber!— que también era dueño de Gokutora.

A Karin no se le había pasado la idea de ir personalmente a devolverlo, tampoco tenía deseos de contactar con un posible lunático o ocupar su tiempo en otra cosa que no fuera videojuegos, que suficiente tenía con la tarea de la escuela, pero no tenía tan mal corazón como para dejar al bulldog a su suerte.

Sobre todo, se dijo, no ahora que acababa de lanzar babosa lengua sobre su almuerzo de ese día.

* * *

 **Empezando otro fic, cuando no completé aún otros que ya tengo... Pero no pude evitarlo, la inspiración llama y yo respondo. Porque quiero más de mi pairing crossover favorita. Además quiero hacer varios de ellos en pareja, antes de presentar a mi OC, hijito de ambos obvio, en algún fic próximo.**

 **Haha, ¡nos leemos!**


End file.
